


The Royal Shame

by shseglem



Series: The Royal Shame [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Cardverse, M/M, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, alfred jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shseglem/pseuds/shseglem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is little he is in a line of only alphas, but one night changes all of that, and he is now the royal's biggest shame. What happens when said omega is forced to marry an alpha he doesn't know? Will they be able to find a golden path, will they hate each other or will they eventually find love?</p><p>Rated M for possible later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Shame And Forced Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I did something very quick again x3 If this gets a lot of views I might make more chapters, but I'm still not completely sure. And I'm sorry if it's a bit too short! I'll try to make them longer in the future <3

The Kirkland family had always been blessed with alphas for children. Some would say they would use special potions or even witchcraft to achieve such wonderful odds. The alphas controlled everything. They were the leaders, the strong ones. A thousand omegas or a hundred betas did not have anything to say against one alpha. If a family’s only child were an omega then their household would be doomed because the omega would have to take on the alpha or betas surname –usually. If they did otherwise it was because of a very noble line of people. So when the king and queen of spades found out that they were to have a child they were of course excited. Most couples would have some worry if the child might turn into an omega, but it went fine for the most part. It was also very normal that the firstborn of a couple with one alpha as a parent that the child would also become an alpha. The king and queen of spades were so certain, and so happy. Their child would become the next king, and in their minds a good one as well. Better than them. So on a cold winters night as the queen had her first child she was overjoyed. Her little boy was perfect and healthy. The king was pleased as well that the child was in perfect health. They were so sure that Arthur would become the best king for their country, and therefore named him Arthur. Their precious little Arthur Kirkland.

The consequences of their confidence would hit back years later, when Arthur turned thirteen.

As the day he was born the night had been cold. The snow and wind howled at the castle and made the most awful sounds as it hit its windows. However Arthur was not cold. Not anymore. It had started like a small trickle down his spine, and a weird feeling swelled up in him. Later on it had hit him like a wall. He had never been so desperate in his life, but he didn’t know why he was so desperate, or what he was so desperate for. It was a desire, as well as warmth that had spread through his entire body, and he was unsure of how long he had been in his room before a maid noticed him. He didn’t remember much. All of that time got together like a big blur, but he did remember that he had been carried to the queen’s nest. Where he stayed for the next days.

That was the day Arthur presented as an omega, and the day his family looked at him in a new way. Arthur was no longer their perfect, strong, intelligent alpha, but instead their stubborn, intelligent and give-away omega. How could it have happened to the long alpha-only bloodline? They searched everywhere. In books, even older books, priests, priestesses and eventually they found their answer with a soothsayer. Who told the royal couple that they had been too confident in their son’s future and success, so the gods had given them what they deserved. The king and queen begged for a way to make Arthur an alpha. They were willing to do anything to avoid any type of shame associated with their named, but it was impossible ‘the gods have decided’ the man had said before leaving. 

The king and queen had to now learn how to raise an omega, and even though it should be easy considering the queen was an omega herself it proved to be very difficult. For thirteen years Arthur had been raised as an alpha. To speak his mind whenever he wanted, to pick fights and how to win them, and how to be a leader. Now they had to teach him to be polite, quiet, and respectful for the alphas and let them lead him. Something the stubborn little omega refused. Even though he got better at it as time went by he never grew out of his stubborn and sometimes feisty attitude, and it was that attitude that turned many alphas around and make them run. No alpha would want an omega like him, and the king needed to be an alpha. So they were kind of stuck. The maids would keep a count on how many alphas Arthur had turned down or scared away, and they would even bet on how long it would take before they left. They got very good at it eventually, and could predict almost every outcome. 

At one warm summer Arthur’s father had had enough, and walked out to the garden where he knew he would find his son. It was the only place where Arthur would be somewhat quiet and polite. Arthur stared at the beautiful blue roses that were the symbol of Spades. Guilt built up in him at the thought of who he was. Because of him his family had become such a shame at parties that they no longer wanted to attend it. Because of him his mother and father would often fight over whose side of the family Arthur got his omega gene from. Because of him their lives weren’t as perfect as they used to be, and that tore his heart to pieces. The young prince stared at the roses for a long time, and then stared so much it didn’t even look like roses, but more like blue splatters on a green wall. He was pulled out of his daydreaming at the sound of a hoarse voice.

“Arthur, you are nearly 18 years of age. Most omegas would have found a mate by this time. Some would even have children! You need to find yourself a good mate before they all run out. You can’t keep on turning away every suitor that comes for you, and you can’t keep acting so… so-“

“So alpha”

Arthur interrupted the king. There it was again. The speech that he had gotten so used to now. The king only sighed and sat down by his son, and for some reason Arthur felt as if something was different. With a frown the young prince turned to look at his father’s stern face.

“We’ve had enough. That’s why we’ve arranged a marriage between you and an alpha by the end of the month” 

Arthur stared at his father. The words he could hear, but he couldn’t understand the meaning of them. He couldn’t understand what his father was trying to say until a few seconds later. Emerald green eyes flew open, and the omega almost threw himself away from his father as if the man had electrocuted him.

“E-excuse me?”

Arthur asked shocked. Had he really heard that? But it was all confirmed once his father signed again, and looked at Arthur with the most serious expression Arthur had ever seen his father use around him.

“I’m serious. We’ve found an excellent alpha to be your mate. The ceremony will take place at the end of the month. His family has even allowed for you to keep your birth surname, and that is something you should be grateful for.”

As soon as the words were spoken Arthur ran away. He ran away from the beautiful garden, and into the dark and empty palace. No. No no no! This was not what was supposed to happen! They always taught Arthur that he would be allowed to choose whomever he wanted! Even though he knew things might change when he became an omega he never believed his parents would force a marriage on him. Especially a marriage with an alpha he didn’t know, and most certainly didn’t love. Finally he arrived with his bedroom. Where the door was closed and locked so no one could come in. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t that bloody miracle wear off in another, more accepting generation? Warm tears threatened to fall down on the pale cheek, but this time Arthur didn’t hold it in like he had been taught when he was believed to be an alpha. For once he allowed himself to cry his heart out. To lay down in the bed and let the tears soak the pillows.

The young prince didn’t even know that downstairs the king and queen welcomed a guest that would stay for a couple of week. Arthur didn’t know that downstairs stood the soon-to-be-king.

Alfred F. Jones


	2. Of perfect alphas and love stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long, and I know it's not perfect, but here it is. I had a huge writer's block, and it doesn't make it easier when English isn't my mother tongue, and therefore stops me even more. BUT like I said here it is. I hope you like it and if you have some ideas to what might happen I am happy to hear!

Alfred F. Jones was a perfect example of how an alpha should be. He was polite towards omegas and betas, but at the same time never let them cross the boundaries to let them boss over him. Physically he was strong, as well as very athletic, and had served a few years in the military –a plus point for all alphas since it showed devotion towards the nation and the people-. That was also his most important asset. His devotion to people and his passion as well was highly admirable. It was those qualities –plus his looks- that lead the royal couple to allow Alfred to marry their son. Alfred was the type of alpha that had been brought up that omegas needed to know their place, but that alphas relied on omegas as much as omegas relied on them, and therefore he was never to intentionally harm an omega. That would be cruel since Alfred would naturally have an advantage with his strength. As the young alpha walked in the castle doors with a bright smile the queen and king greeted him. They apologized for their son’s absence. Alfred had already been informed on Arthur’s personality and so he did not take it as a big insult that the omega wasn’t there. Instead he was excused to the living room. Where he would wait meanwhile the maids would try and get Arthur out.

It was pouring down now. It was strange how quickly the weather changed. Before people used to believe that the queen held such a power over the kingdom’s spirits that the queen’s mood could affect the weather. Perhaps that went for him as well? The windows sounded like someone was firing at them with all their might, but Arthur could care less. Why was he given such little freedom? Why? In the midst of his thinking a faint knock could be heard at the door. A long with a weak ‘your majesty?’. Arthur recognized the voice as one of the maids, and one of the kinder one as well.

“You may enter.” He said softly.

A small beta walked in the door, and smiled apologetically at the young prince.

“The king and queen request you be in the living room. They wish for you to meet your future husband”

A chill went down Arthur’s spine at that word ‘husband’. No, he wasn’t prepared to use that term on a regular basis. Nor was he prepared to use words as ‘love, honey, my king’ or anything like that. But he knew when to throw in the towel, and now was the perfect time. His father was at the end of his rope, and Arthur knew that if he disobeyed him any more then he might raise his voice. Even though Arthur had the personality of an alpha his instincts would still kick in when such a high-powered alpha got angry. But he would silently protest.

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten minutes”

He knew his voice was shaky, but there was nothing he could do about it. With a small nod from the maid she quietly went out and back to the living room to give them the message. Meanwhile Arthur changed his clothes so that he looked somewhat presentable. His red and puffy eyes? Well he didn’t have any time to do anything about it so it would just have to be. The omega slowly started to make his way down, and for each step he took it felt as if his heart fell further down and his stomach became even heavier, and the lump in his throat got thicker and thicker as he saw the door that would show him to his destiny. For a few moments all he did was to stand right with those heavy wooden doors and wonder. What if he turned around, and ran away. Would they care? He tried to get his breathing as well as heart beat under control, and once he did he opened the doors. The wooden doors appeared to scream as they were opened, and Arthur felt like doing the same thing. 

At first he didn’t see the alpha because the clear light from the fireplace blinded him for a few seconds, but the first thing he could see was the back of his head. When he turned around Arthur suddenly felt very self-conscious. He knew the alpha would watch him, and knew that he had been crying. What would he say when the alpha asked? ‘It’s because you ruined my life’. Not very likely. However as the alpha turned around Arthur saw no feeling of anger or impatience with the other. Instead he saw confusion, and was that sadness he saw? Why the hell would the alpha be upset?

“Pardon me. It looks like I came at a very bad time, didn’t I?” The alpha asked with a small chuckle. 

“You certainly did” was all Arthur could manage to say in the most monotone voice ever. 

The silence that grew over them after Arthur’s comment was unbearable. In fact he was pretty sure someone could shoot and arrow through the heavy tension around them and it would be stuck in the air. The only thing Arthur would let himself admit was that the alpha was actually very handsome, and at least he was not some freak that was way older than himself. He looked like a picture perfect alpha. With the broad shoulders, the tall frame, the clearly muscular body. Arthur could probably go on forever on that body, but that did not mean that he was willing to marry to the other man. The alpha gestured for Arthur to sit down next to him, and even though at that moment Arthur would have loved to sit alone on the other side of the table he still obeyed orders. The worst thing he could do was to give his –possibly-future husband a bad first impression. He would at least act polite so they could behave like civilized humans after they had bonded. When Arthur sat down on the red couch he couldn’t bring himself to look up at the other. He could already feel the warm tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, and he feared that if he looked up there would be no stopping them. But he knew the alpha was staring at him. He could feel those sky blue eyes stare at him so intensively it felt like two knives that were trying to strip him down to his very core. 

“I’m Alfred F. Jones. It’s an honour that I get to be the one that marries such a beautiful omega.”

Beautiful was not a word Arthur was particularly comfortable with when someone would describe him. The young prince had been raised to love the word ‘handsome’. Even though they were both compliments they were at each side of the ‘manly’ spectrum. However he just nodded respectfully and whispered a small thank you. 

“Arthur I want to hear what you expect from me as a king, and your mate, but I also want you to hear what I expect from you”

Alfred was speaking like they had already gotten engaged, and that frightened Arthur with how real things were becoming. He knew that even though he might not want it he knew he would have to. An omega’s word was little against the king’s order. But what did he want? What did he want from his –most likely- future mate and king? It was something Arthur had never thought of before, and had never had to think of. Instead he had spent most of his childhood thinking about how his future queen would be. 

 

“I guess….I would like for you as a king, to be respectful, kind, but not so much that it makes you naïve. I would want you to let me handle some of the work so that you not get overworked. As a mate I am not sure. Because I’m not sure if there’s much I need. The most essential would of course be the bonding, and that you are there for me during my heats. I would love children, but other than that there’s nothing. Because I don’t know you, and I don’t know if I’ll ever love you.” He said honestly and glanced up at the alpha for a split second.

And he immediately regretted his decision.

Alfred looked confused, horrified, angry and hurt. The alpha just coughed as the silence became more and more awkward. “Well. I guess as a queen I would want for you to be kind and loving, and make sure that the people is well. I would also love for you to act like an omega around other people. In private you could of course act as you like. As a mate I would love for you to listen, and know that even though I am patient that I will not tolerate being humiliated, ignored, lied to or deceived”

Arthur nodded silently yet again as his eyes went to look at the fireplace. It was so relaxing, but at the same time so tragic. How funny, it was almost like he was in those hundreds of romantic novels he had read so many times. Where a rich noble was forced to marry someone else, but in those stories there was usually another party. That was what made Arthur’s story so tragic. He didn’t have any hidden romance that loved him to death. The closest thing was this alpha.

He didn’t know him, but the alpha next to him (whether he liked it or not) was the closest thing to a relationship he would ever come.


	3. The wedding

The wedding had been perfect. The weather was the nicest and sunniest in the whole entire year. It wasn’t so warm that people would walk around and sweat, but not so cold they would have had to wear warm winter clothes. There wasn’t even a single cloud on the sky, and it was –as the priest explained- a day where God had proven how much he approved of their marriage by blessing them with such a wonderful time. Everyone smiled, and of course some cried, but not tears of sadness. The guests were nicely dressed in all sorts of colours and patterns symbolizing their heritage and kingdom. They were also terribly kind when it came to presents. Which was of course excepted when over half of them were of royal blood. Giving the newly wed couple a cheap present would be frowned upon by most of the other kingdoms. 

However one person did not see this as a perfect day, and that was Arthur Kirkland, because that day did not only signify his complete loss of freedom, but his complete submissiveness to another stranger.

It started early for the soon-to-be-wedded-couple as they got up before the sun had even started thinking about rising. They were dressed in their finest of clothes. Alfred’s jacket had several medals covering his chest that proved his greatness, as well as an elegantly decorated sword. The family said the alpha had never smiled more than he did that day, and whether it was because of his new power or the fact that he actually loved Arthur he didn’t know, but he found it hard to think it would be the latter. It wasn’t like it was impossible for Arthur to understand why people loved the alpha so much. For after spending a few weeks with the man he found Arthur to have a great spirit. Like 90% of his time were all smiles and laughs, but Arthur had yet to see the other 10. It was when he would occasionally walk out on them without warning, and it was that 10% that bothered him the most. The alpha stood together with the priest with his back turned so that he wouldn’t be able to see his future queen until he stood right beside him. 

Arthur had never been so nervous as those few minutes he spent walking down the aisle. His hand clutched so tightly to his father arm that he feared he might rip it clean off. The omega knew the king was both proud and sad of his son. Proud that his son would marry such an excellent alpha, and sad because he always wanted to see another omega be followed down. But what was done was done, and after all it really was a nice day. Arthur didn’t have any medals on his chest, but instead a nicely decorated white-tight fitted jacket. Some parts like the end of the sleeves and the last part up to his throat was sheer. It had also lace decorations, where some parts would be strategically golden. His pants were white as well with golden seams running down each side. All the way down he didn’t make eye contact with anyone else out of fear that he might tear up too. Especially if he saw his mother, which he knew would have tears running down her cheeks. Instead he looked at the flowers down the aisle and made sure each one was perfect, and counted inside his head how many of them there were. However as much as he would have wanted the end had to come. When his father gave Arthur’s hand away to the younger alpha to take, and bring his future queen up to the altar. In this setting not only symbolizing giving his own flesh and blood away to someone else, but also to pass the throne to the next generation.

The music stopped, and so did everyone else as the priest started talking. Honestly Arthur didn’t hear much of what the man said, but he knew it was something about the responsibilities they both held to each other as king and queen, omega and alpha, and as a married couple. Why did those damn speeches have to be so long? Finally the priest asked Alfred first the most important question. 

‘Alfred F. Jones. Do you take on the responsibilities of not only a loving husband, but also as a fair king of this kingdom and take Arthur as your husband and queen’ It didn’t even look like Alfred had to give it that much thought. All he did was to give Arthur one look and a bright smile before he proudly said ‘yes’. Then the priest turned to Arthur.

‘And do you, Arthur Kirkland take Alfred as your husband, and be a loving husband as well as a gentle queen?’ why did there have to be so many people? Why couldn’t it just be Alfred and him? In that way Arthur would be able to act more natural and confident, but all he could do was to look at the collar of Alfred’s jacket and whisper ‘yes’.

‘I then pronounce the two of you to be a married couple to death do you part, and a king and queen until you come of age. And will then pass on your duties to the next generation’ Two beautiful crowns were brought forward and carefully placed on the royals’ heads. Alfred’s was what you would call a ‘king’s crown’; big, bold and golden with a few big gems on it. Arthur’s crown on the other hand, was much thinner. But decorated with a lot more diamonds, rubies, you name it. They both got two almost identical capes. 

‘You may now kiss’

It was these exact words that Arthur had dreaded. Not because he didn’t want to kiss Alfred –that was just a small part of it, but then again he wouldn’t lie and say the bloke wasn’t handsome.- no, it was more to the fact that he had never kissed anyone before. Sure he had kissed his mother goodnight, and once kissed his father on the cheek when he was younger, but this was different. This was a kiss of love, and not the type of love one would hold for family. Then came the second problem; what if he sucked at it? Omegas were supposed to be ‘pure’ until their wedding day. Omegas that weren’t usually tended to get the worst of alphas. Those who were way older, or so abusive or scary they couldn’t get a ‘pure’ omega. Alphas on the other hand were expected to be experienced when they decided to get serious, and that meant that society really didn’t have anything against ‘slutty’ alphas. They could go and fuck every omega or beta, or even other alphas and they would not be shunned for it. That was why Arthur was sure that Alfred would probably be a master at it, and Arthur on the other hand would end up looking like a fool in front of everyone. 

It felt like they had been standing there for a while, but Arthur knew that it had most likely only been a couple of seconds. Alfred was the one who moved forward, and placed one strong hand around Arthur’s waist, and the other on the back of his head. Then they kissed. Alfred turned Arthur so no one could see his face, and it didn’t last very long. Some couples looked like they might start to do ‘bedroom things’ in front of everyone. Even some who weren’t in love! But Alfred was sweet and gentle. He gave a quick kiss once before backing of a bit and looked at Arthur before smiling and kissed him once more. A bit longer this time, but just as sweet and gentle. Honestly Arthur was so grateful that Alfred had done it so nicely. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk down amongst all those people with bruised and swollen lips. 

Suddenly Arthur felt something warm on his hand, and when he looked down he saw it was Alfred who had taken it. They shared a quick glance. The alpha smiled wickedly while the omega blushed from ear to ear, and then walked back down the aisle. People applauded and threw the most beautiful of flower petals at them and they both waved and smiled as they made their way inside the big palace where the reception would be held. 

The clock was well over midnight when the newly wedded couple was allowed some privacy in their now shared bedroom. 

The rest of the party had been a blast. People from all over the world came and congratulated them and asked them all sorts of questions. He got to meet Alfred’s parents, and Arthur could see where the man had gotten his looks and smile from, but he also had a brother! Another omega who was also engaged, but for him it was different. Arthur could tell straight away it wasn’t someone ‘noble’ because once Matthew mentioned his name –it was Gilbert- the whole family including Alfred looked uncomfortable. ‘So a commoner’, Arthur decided. It wasn’t until the night continued and guests started leaving that Arthur realized something. In a few hours him and Alfred would have to….well mate. It was something he couldn’t run away from now, and he couldn’t say he wouldn’t go into heat because the very morning he had taken what had commonly been called as the pill. A very expensive pill that would speed up the entire process of an omega and force them into heat 12 hours after the pill had been taken. Luckily an omega’s body couldn’t handle it more than once in his life so Arthur knew he would never have to take that nasty pill ever again.

When the last of the guests had left, including Arthur’s parents and the servants an awkward silence fell over the newly wedded couple. Where one part –guess who- had tried to avoid the other the entire night. 

“We should get going. It’s about an hour until it starts, right?” Alfred said silently. 

 

Arthur could only nod and hold back his tears. He didn’t like heats, and the omega who said so lied. He didn’t dislike the pleasure of it, but he disliked that it continued for so long the pleasure would eventually turn into agony. He hated that right now in about an hour the only person that could soothe him would be Alfred, and he hated not knowing the man, and he hated Alfred, and he hated the thought that Alfred had most likely been with other people before, and he wasn’t sure if it was just the hormones that blurred so many things together but Arthur was pretty sure some things didn’t qualify as ‘hate’ per se, but he hated that. 

“Let’s go” the omega said sadly. 

The alpha took Arthur’s hand in a firm hold and started to walk up to their bedchamber. Where they made a nest the way Arthur wanted it, and then all they really had to do was to sit and wait.

Wait until both of them would eventually have to give in.


	4. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long! I've been so busy balancing school/work/my writing/ my art and my makeup! I'm a bit stuck on what I should do now in this series. So it might take a while before I continue it, and might make some new ones if I come up with some new ideas, but I'll try my best not to let this series die! Also I know this chapter is Very short and shitty, but I will try to go in again and edit that later.
> 
> This is honestly the first time I have written anything smutty, and so I'm very sorry if it's done poorly...and not so detailed xD

The wait for everything to kick in took forever, and the silence between them just made things even more awkward. They had both taken of the heavy jackets, but didn’t take off all the clothes. After all it wasn’t so comfortable to strip down completely to a stranger and just sit and wait. There was a silent agreement that they would wait until instincts would kick in. Arthur was also very nervous, and that too had a very valid reason for that. It was his first time, and he didn’t know Alfred or his personality. So he really didn’t know what to expect in the situation. It was frustrating, and the only distraction they had was the ticking of the clock and the movement of the time. 

Arthur wasn’t sure when it happened, but all he knew was that suddenly he felt the familiar warmth spread through his body. It didn’t affect him right away, but he knew what was coming in about 30 minutes. The one who was affected first was surprisingly enough Alfred. It didn’t occur to Arthur that his increasing warmth meant that his scent would get stronger as well. He didn’t think of that until he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. It was rough and forceful and not at all what Arthur thought it would feel like. However Alfred’s presence and dominance did something to Arthur as well. It felt as if his heat jumped forward as soon as Alfred came closer. So Arthur could feel himself getting slightly light headed. He couldn’t help himself as he started kissing Alfred back in an equally confused way. Teeth clashed, and it wasn’t slow or controlled at all, which was normal when someone was in a heat frenzy. However Arthur found that he didn’t mind the sensation at all. It suddenly hit him that for the first time someone would be there during his heat. Someone to fulfil his needs and actually make things a bit easier. 

He didn’t complain when Alfred picked him up and got them further up in the bed. As they almost ripped each others clothes off no one cared about the expensive fabric or the fact that it was their wedding clothes. All that they cared about at that time was to get them off and actually get to what the night was supposed to be used to. For first timers it was normal to just drop all of the foreplay and goofing off. Which was understandable since it would be the first time for most of the omegas. So they would be excited and unused to the feeling of an alpha with them. The same went for them, and Arthur felt the time Alfred was using to prepare him was taking too long. It was his first time being with an alpha, but it wasn’t his first time having something shoved up his ass so he was getting a bit annoyed because couldn’t Alfred just go a bit faster? He wanted to say so many things to him, but the only real reply he was able to give to Alfred was a needy whine. Even to him it sounded weird and out of character. It was very high pitched and…well just the neediness it has was unusual. It also seemed to have thrown Alfred off guard, and suddenly Arthur finally felt that familiar, and yet new and unfamiliar feeling. 

Arthur had never really felt that he had lost control. Sure during his previous heats he felt like he was needy and desperate. Now on the other hand he really felt like he was losing it. It sounded like it was the same for Alfred because he could hear groans and moans mixed with his own, but it was also the hard grip on his hips and how uncontrolled Alfred was thrusting. It didn’t take too long before they both came, and that had to be the most pleasant feeling he had ever felt. Because as Alfred still held Arthur’s hips after they were both done Arthur finally felt sated and relaxed. It wasn’t like his previous heats where he knew that in just a few minutes the desire would be back and so would the emptiness he felt when he came, and without a partner. That was the good thing with the marriage. In his heat he didn’t care if he loved the man or not, as long as it was someone who could fill his needs during the heat.

It was also the first time he slept for more than 3 hours during a heat. When he woke up he could see that Alfred had put him in a more comfortable position, and took the blanket over him and a pillow under his head. He could see that Alfred was sleeping next to him and at that moment he really didn’t care about how long Alfred had been sleeping or anything else. His needs were coming back and he needed Alfred to get into action, now. He gently shook Alfred with a needy moan. At first the alpha groaned and wanted to go back to sleep, but it didn’t take long before he realized that it was his now officially and bonded mate that needed him. So without complaint he leaned over Arthur again. The difference now was the slower pace and how much softer and careful Alfred was towards Arthur. They continued the same routine for the next days, and only stopped once food came or other things. Arthur had never felt so careless about what happened or where they did it. If he had to go and get a shower he would drag Alfred with him. He also didn’t care about being very loud, and it sounded like Alfred didn’t mind either because the louder he moaned the more of a reaction he would get from Alfred. 

A few days later when the heat was finally starting to calm down both of them were so exhausted that without really realizing it they ended up cuddling up to each other. Arthur with his head on Alfred’s chest, and Alfred had his hands securely around Arthur’s back. Now he actually didn’t mind the post-cuddling as much as he’d thought, but then again it might hit him like a ton of bricks later.

Who knows? Maybe this guy isn’t so bad after all


End file.
